Rokok Itu Ia Hisap Kenangannya
by synstropezia
Summary: Tanpa sengaja menemukan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang juga menyukai senja halaman belakang sekolah agaknya menjadi kebetulan yang menyenangkan bagi Dazai Osamu, ditambah lagi Akutagawa menikmati rokok bukan dengan menghisapnya. Happy Birthday Akutagawa Ryuunosuke (01/03/2020)


**Rokok Itu Ia Hisap Kenangannya**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, aneh, absurd, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk ulang tahun Akutagawa Ryuunosuke (1/03/2020)**

* * *

Namanya Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Umur enam belas tahun yang tengah merayakan ulang tahun ke tujuh belas pada tanggal satu Maret ini. Siswa kelas dua SMA Yokohama. Memiliki asma. Hobi menyalakan rokok. Mungkin cita-citanya ... mencari maut?

Bahkan pada ulang tahunnya pun, Akutagawa masih menghabiskan waktu dengan sekotak rokok dan pemantik yang menjadi teman bercakap untuk menemani keseharian Akutagawa. Senja mulai menatap. Sambil bersandar pada tembok yang catnya terkelupas sebatang nikotin Akutagawa sulut. Asap yang beterbangan begitu pun pikiran Akutagawa perlahan-lahan mengisi udara–tidak lagi hampa, bahkan mengeluarkan warna dari kenangan tak terkatakan.

"Katanya kau selalu ada di mana pun, bukan?"

Satu batang rokok selalu saja Akutagawa habiskan, untuk menamparnya dengan berpuluh-puluh masa lalu yang terangkat secara acak. Sebenarnya Akutagawa sendiri bukanlah pecinta rupa seindah senja, atau hal-hal lain yang puitis macam kenangan. Ia hanya terlalu terlena ke dalamnya. Kesulitan meloloskan diri dari keindahan yang walaupun sejenak itu, tetapi bagi Akutagawa berlangsung selama-lamanya.

Mengapa Akutagawa tidak mengeksekusinya–acara membakar nyawa ini–ketika jam kosong di pelajaran sejarah tadi, karena ia hanya ingin melakukannya di saat senja izin untuk memulai lantas perlahan-lahan mengakhiri kerinduan–meskipun Akutagawa tak pernah bertahan sampai ujung, dan malah tumbang di pertengahan setiap sesak dari kenangan serta pernapasan yang menyempit memenuhi Akutagawa.

"Artinya kau sedang di sini, dan menggunakan rokokku?"

Api membakar rokok. Sementara senja yang lain, dan kenangan yang mendekam di sudut ingatan Akutagawa yang enggan redam, menguat hingga bertahan. Satu kali menghirup asap, berarti menyulut satu luka karena kebahagiaan. Pada hitungan kedua luka memang disebabkan terluka, sedangkan yang ketiga apa pun itu segalanya akan berbentuk seulas sendu–sangat campur aduk, juga kacau balau tanpa yang pasti.

Ia pun mulai sakit, dan bertambah sakit ketika wajah, rambut, senyuman, juga uluran tangannya menampakkan wujud di depan Akutagawa yang tahu-tahu tergolek tanpa daya.

"Uhuk ... uhuk ..."

Kantong celananya dirogoh dalam-dalam untuk menemukan _inhaler_. Namun, tangan Akutagawa terlalu kaku membuatnya kesulitan bergerak. Akutagawa tidak mau mati sekarang. Padahal baru sebentar sekali mereka bertemu. Setidaknya biarkan satu batang rokok ini disaksikan terbakar habis oleh mata kepalanya sendiri.

* * *

_Mengapa dirinya seolah-olah mencari maut?_

_Tangan itu sangatlah kecil gara-gara rapuh._

_Maut yang menari di tangannya akan meluap._

_Meluap sampai pupus._

_Pupus, dan dalam hitungan ke sekian ia pun letih._

_Namun, letih pun ia tak menemukan malam untuk beristirahat._

* * *

Tetapi maut itu memang pupus, bukan karena Akutagawa berpikir, "_Dia_ baru merokok sebentar", melainkan berkat sesosok pemuda jangkung yang menyemprotkan _inhaler_ tepat waktu. Napas yang sedikit-sedikit tersekat kini berjalan lancar. Pandangan Akutagawa mulai jernih, barulah ia dapat menemukan penyelamat keduanya yang berjongkok di samping Akutagawa.

"Sudah baikan? Untung saja aku tidak langsung pulang."

Rambut dan matanya adalah kakao. Cowok asing ini bahkan memakai perban di sekujur tubuhnya, membikin Akutagawa semakin tidak paham–apakah dia mengikuti lomba kostum? Merayakan _hallowen_ lebih cepat dari tanggal 31 Oktober? Memang berarti apa coba?

"Siapa ... kau ...?" Susah payah Akutagawa berusaha duduk tanpa bantuan pria asing ini. Tangannya pasti langsung ditepis, setiap ia berani-beraninya mencoba menawarkan pertolongan pada Akutagawa yang membuktikan itu tak berguna.

"Galak banget. Enggak mau kasih tahu, ah~"

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Jangan menggangguku lagi." Rokok yang nyaris jatuh kembali Akutagawa pegang erat-erat. Hanya batang ini satu-satunya yang tersisa. Sampai mati maka semua berakhir sia-sia menurut Akutagawa.

"Namaku Dazai Osamu. Kalau kau?"

"Akutagawa."

"Hanya Akutagawa saja? Lebih lengkapnya lagi apa?"

"Memangnya kau mau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? Tidak, 'kan?" Mendengar jawaban itu Dazai terang-terangan cemberut, kemudian menjadi sendu dengan cepatnya. Ia menatap pada senja yang sudah mulai, begitu pun Akutagawa membuat dua kesedihan seolah-olah luluh dalam satu titik yang sangat serupa.

Terkadang Dazai sendiri mencuri-curi pandang kepada Akutagawa, untuk mengetahui apa saja kegiatannya. Mungkin selama sepuluh menit ia memang hanya bergeming, sembari menggenggam sebatang rokok yang tidak kunjung Akutagawa cicip. Dazai tak paham mengapa. Awal-awal pemuda serba cokelat itu mengira Akutagawa sekadar maniak nikotin layaknya preman-preman di SMA mereka, tetapi siapa menyangka jauh Akutagawa ini ternyata ... unik.

Ya, unik. Cara menikmati rokok hanyalah dengan mengisapnya, lantas mengeluarkan asap yang mengotori udara tetapi menurut perokok seperti seni. Dazai tahu satu Maret selalu memiliki atmosfer yang spesial. Namun, kebetulan sejenis Akutagawa terlalu ajaib untuk tiba-tiba datang sampai keseluruhan hari Dazai jungkir balik habis-habisan–dari duka abadi menjadi mekarnya sukacita.

"Akutagawa-_kun_ suka senja?"

"Biasa saja," jawabnya singkat, di mana batuknya pasti lebih panjang. Jingga perlahan-lahan membasuh mereka. Tidak ada lagi yang luput, selain segala-galanya menjadi terbuka dan jelas yang sudah berhenti menutup-nutupi diri.

"Lalu kenapa ke sini? Semua orang tahu senja di halaman belakang sekolah bagus, makanya yang pacaran ada saja yang setiap hari kemari."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau tidak mengisap rokokmu?" Antara keras kepala sekali, atau mungkin Dazai memang tipikal yang senang mengobrol dengan siapa pun. Tetapi Akutagawa tak pernah ingin menyediakan jawaban. Baginya alasan menyalakan batang nikotin ini rahasia, dan selama-lamanya ia ingin menjaganya agar dia seorang saja yang tahu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu juga."

Pada akhirnya hanya jawaban seketus dan sesederhana itu yang Akutagawa izinkan keluar dari mulutnya. Dazai mendadak diam. Untuk beberapa detik Akutagawa sempat bertanya kenapa, dan ketika ia melirik ke arah Dazai walaupun sekilas, tidak perlu lagi bagi Akutagawa menanyakan alasannya.

Mata itu jelas sekali bukan lagi mata yang sebelumnya–ebih lemah sekaligus lembut, tidak terlalu redup maupun terang, tetapi ada setitik cahaya yang mendekam di sudut netranya yang berpendar-pendar–rindu serta sendu saling melengkapi, dan Akutagawa paham betul cara mengartikannya.

Sama seperti Akutagawa, seorang Dazai Osamu pun tengah mengenang sosok yang berharga baginya kala senja merekah membuncah seperti sekarang. Bukan tanpa sebab Akutagawa menyalakan rokok. Ia melakukannya untuk seolah-olah mengundang orang itu mampir, dan satu buah senja berarti hanya memanggil satu keping ingatan yang sangat diharapkan.

"_Manusia tidak pernah benar-benar mati, Akutagawa. Mereka yang sudah berpulang itu masih hidup, di dalam hati orang-orang yang mengingatnya._"

_Orang itu_ merupakan ayah angkatnya, Nakahara Chuuya yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran, sedangkan Akutagawa hanyalah budak saat berumur delapan tahun. Akibat asma ia dijual dengan harga murah. Chuuya pun membelinya, tetapi ketika sejumlah uang disodorkan kepada pedagang Akutagawa justru merasa untuk pertama kalinya dia menjadi manusia.

"_Kapan ulang tahunmu?_"

Wajah yang tersenyum, dan uluran tangan tanpa kata-kata darinya hanya ditujukan kepada Akutagawa seorang. Pertanyaan itu sederhana, tetapi berarti besar bagi seorang budak yang lahir atau mati pun dianggap sama saja–pentingnya tidak ada, terlalu remeh untuk dipedulikan, ada atau tiada bukan masalah.

"_Bahkan kau tidak bisa bicara? Bagaimana kalau kita tetapkan ulang tahunmu pada tanggal satu Maret? Bukankah bagus karena kau bisa mendapatkan kado dan kue ulang tahunmu sendiri?_"

Tetapi Chuuya berbeda. Tangannya bukan belenggu rantai yang membekukan, dan dengan berani ia menggenggam jari-jari Akutagawa sembari menjelaskan tentang kue ulang tahun, warna-warni kado, nyanyian "happy birthday", makanan-makanan enak yang berjejer di meja cokelat panjang–Akutagawa kecil memperhatikan semua itu karena ia sudah bebas, dan bukan gara-gara didorong keterpaksaan.

"_Uang dari membunuh orang itu memang haram. Tapi kau menolaknya karena merasa tidak enak hati terus-menerus merepotkanku, bukan? Aku mengizinkanmu kerja sambilan, kok. Hanya saja jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri._"

Chuuya bahkan berinisiatif ulang tahun keduanya dirayakan bersamaan saja–sepotong kue sudah cukup untuk mengenyangkan letih, lilin yang hanya dua yaitu melambangkan mereka, dan menggunakan gaji kerja sambilan Akutagawa membeli sesuatu lantas bertukar kado–selalu diakhiri dengan bersulang yang entah bagaimana; membuat Akutagawa menyukai jus apel.

"_Jus apel cocok untuk penderita asma sepertimu. Lagi pula kau masih bocah. Meski entah bagaimana kau bisa lebih tinggi dariku._"

Nakahara Chuuya memang pembunuh bayaran handal berhati es. Namun, bersama sosok itu Akutagawa hangat bukan semata-mata sebab ia diberi selimut ketika malam bersikap dingin, melainkan karena Chuuya selalu menempati hatinya, meskipun Akutagawa tidak pernah mengaku secara terang-terangan.

"_Semua orang itu pada dasarnya baik, Akutagawa. Namun, tidak semua dari kebaikan tersebut dia tempatkan dengan merata. Sama sepertiku. Aku baik padamu, anak-anak yang kutemui di jalan, lansia, wanita, tetapi kejam kepada musuh._"

"_Apakah perbuatanku salah atau benar. Kau akan menemukan jawabannya ketika sudah dewasa. Atau minimal SMA dulu, deh. Aku pasti berusaha supaya tidak terbunuh_."

Dua tahun lalu adalah kali terakhirnya Chuuya menepati janji. Tanpa selembar foto yang tersimpan di album mereka pun Akutagawa hafal, bagaimana posisinya yang berdiri di samping papan nama sekolah. Mengenakan seragam SMA dengan blazer biru dongker yang keren. Lantas wajahnya datar, sementara Chuuya tersenyum lebar-lebar ke arah kamera instan–mereka telah banyak bersenang-senang, bukan?

"_Sayangnya menemanimu sampai masuk SMA adalah janji terakhir, ya. Tahu begitu aku bilang tidak akan terbunuh sampai kau mati duluan. Ceroboh sekali_."

Di tengah senja pun, usai rokok yang biasa Chuuya bakar di teras rumah justru Akutagawa temukan di kotak pos dua tahun lalu, ia tidak lagi memiliki janji dengan Chuuya yang tahu-tahu sekarat di bangunan terbengkalai. Hanya kalimat itu yang tersisa. Bahkan walaupun Akutagawa telah membalas genggamannya untuk pertama sekaligus terakhir, Chuuya tetap saja mengembuskan napas penghabisannya–fana sekali sepertinya kebahagiaan di masa lalu itu.

"Tidakkah kita memikirkan hal yang sama?" Ah. Benar. Akutagawa betul-betul melupakan kehadiran Dazai yang ternyata masih di sampingnya. Satu batang rokok telah habis. Apakah selama mengenang Akutagawa bermimpi, memang melakukannya, ataukah jangan-jangan ini di alam baka?

"Apa aku pingsan?"

"Ajaibnya kau bertahan sampai akhir. Berarti rokok itu bukan sembarang rokok, ya."

"Oh. Baguslah."

"Mengabaikan seseorang yang mengajakmu mengobrol tidak baik, lho, jika dilakukan terus-menerus. Tapi Akutagawa-_kun_, percaya atau enggak setelah ini kamu tak mungkin bisa melakukannya."

"Mengapa begitu?" Sejak awal Dazai memang sosok yang memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi. Namun, bukan semudah itu untuk mengubah pemikiran Akutagawa, ditambah lagi ia sebatas menerima Nakahara Chuuya sebagai seseorang yang ingin Akutagawa dengarkan.

"Akutagawa-_kun_ juga merasa meskipun sudah banyak bersenang-senang, tetapi tidaklah cukup, bukan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Terkejut. Bagaimana Akutagawa dapat biasa saja, ketika orang asing memahami diamnya yang penuh enigma? Mungkin karena mata mereka sama Dazai mampu menjawab. Apa dia pun kehilangan di satu Maret ini? Atau sebaliknya seorang Dazai justru berbahagia?

"Karena kita sama-sama orang menyedihkan, kurasa? Aku tidak tahu apa yang spesial dari tanggal satu Maret untukmu, hanya saja kau betul-betul mengenangnya sama sepertiku."

"Di tanggal ini memang apa yang spesial bagimu?"

"Tahu berita seorang murid kelas sebelas yang didorong dari atap sekolah? Itu terjadi pada tanggal satu Maret, dan setahun berlalu semenjak berita tersebut dikabarkan."

Jadi Dazai adalah sahabat dari korban pem-_bullyan_ tersebut? Sedikit-banyak Akutagawa mengetahui berita itu. Pihak sekolah mati-matian menutupinya, dan bukankah luar biasa ketika Dazai tidak membalas dendam? Akutagawa saja ingin menghabisi musuh yang membunuh Chuuya di bangunan terbengkalai itu. Namun, siswa SMA melawan pembunuh profesional sama saja merendahkan diri Akutagawa sendiri.

"Odasaku adalah sahabat terbaikku. Tentu saja aku mau balas dendam, tapi setiap hendak melakukannya niatku seperti dihentikan secara paksa."

"Aneh. Kau bisa membaca pikiran atau bagaimana?" Semakin Akutagawa memikirkannya konklusi seabsurd itu justru menghampiri. Dazai bahkan tertawa mendengar tebakan putus asa Akutagawa–andai ia mempunyai kemampuan fiksi ilmiah tersebut, Dazai pasti selalu tahu apa yang Oda pikirkan.

"Dari ekspresimu sedikit-banyak terbaca, kok. Juga, kau pasti belum tahu. Hari ini Odasaku meninggal. Aku menemaninya dari jam sembilan pagi sampai tiga sore. Benar-benar kematian yang cepat sekali."

"Mana mungkin aku menyesal sudah membolos. Hanya saja ... Odasaku tidak mengatakan apa-apa bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya. Itu, menyedihkan," sambung Dazai yang selanjutnya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mereka teman sejak kecil. Melalui sepuluh tahun bersama-sama, sedangkan untuk berpisah hanya membutuhkan kurang dari satu menit yang seolah-olah ... tak pernah berarti; kebersamaan tersebut.

Mereka sama-sama menunggu tanpa sadar untuk tahun ke delapan yang ternyata, mempertemukan keduanya sebagai sahabat karib. Melewati 365 hari tidaklah sebentar. Sudah berapa banyak duka, suka, sedu sedan, serta senda yang digabungkan demi menciptakan satu perjumpaan saja? Banyak sekali hingga Dazai tak mampu menyatukannya. Kenangan tidak terhitung itu membutuhkan banyak hari agar terkumpulkan, tetapi perpisahan?

Kurang dari satu menit bahkan detik, yang tidak sebanding dengan seseorang yang mengoleksi berjuta-juta rasa dari kenangan.

Katakanlah Dazai tak terima. Ketika ia memandang senja–kini sudah pudar dari dunia–Dazai semakin sulit untuk menerima Odasaku yang telah lepas–cerita-cerita mereka yang sudah jauh sekali yang walaupun Dazai mencoba mendekat dengan mengingat, ia mustahil sampai pada kisah itu dan mengulanginya lagi; satu untuk seumur hidup yang seribu sayang, seumur hidup bukanlah satu.

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan berdukacita. Semua orang pasti mati. Nanti juga kau bisa menerimanya." Karena senja terbenam, maka tiada lagi alasan untuk di sini. Akutagawa beranjak duluan. Ini mungkin pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka yang lumayan baik.

"Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?" Lagi-lagi Akutagawa diam. Tampak menimbang-nimbang untuk memberitahu Dazai atau tidak, barulah melanjutkan melangkah.

"Supermarket."

"Ikut, dong~ Boleh?"

"... lakukan sesukamu."

Tentunya bukan niat Akutagawa untuk menghibur Dazai, merasa senasib, atau alasan-alasan lain. Di sepanjang perjalanan pun mereka jarang-jarang melemparkan kata-kata. Yokohama terlihat remang di tengah hari yang sesaat lagi menggelap. Lampu jalan mengiring langkah keduanya yang bersisian, lalu tahu-tahu pintu supermarket tampak membuat Dazai spontan berlari macam bocah kegirangan.

"Selamat datang dan selamat berbelanja," sambut seorang pelayan ramah. Sembari menunggu Akutagawa tiba, Dazai menggoda wanita yang mempersilakannya masuk ini membuat mereka tertawa kecil.

Akutagawa melihatnya sekejap–Dazai yang menggoda pelayan wanita, sehingga memilih berlalu berpura-pura tidak kenal. Yang tertangkap sesudah itu ialah suara Dazai memprotes tindakan "kejam" Akutagawa. Hampir setengah jam berkeliling pula, pemuda jangkung ini tak sekali pun mengambil beberapa kebutuhan atau keinginan dari rak-rak yang disediakan.

"Titip, oke?" Sekotak susu dilempar pada Akutagawa yang sigap menangkapnya, sebelum benar-benar mengantre. Semakin mereka larut dalam kebersamaan Akutagawa kian yakin, pikirannya betulan dibaca oleh Dazai walaupun tidak terlihat demikian.

"Pakai uang Akutagawa-_kun_ dulu saja. Nanti aku gantikan." Memenuhi barisan bukanlah tindakan beradab. Jadilah Dazai menunggu di luar meja kasir, sekalian membuka ponsel yang seharian penuh dibiarkan di saku celana.

"Ada rokok?"

"Totalnya seribu yen."

"Ada rokok atau tidak?!" tanya Akutagawa lagi yang meninggikan nada bicaranya. Penjaga kasir itu tersentak. Mengangguk-angguk tanpa melihat ke arah Akutagawa yang masih melotot.

"Tu-Tuan punya KTP?"

"Memang harus pakai KTP?"

"Kalau belum berumur delapan belas tidak bisa, Tuan. Lagian kau masih memakai seragam. Bisa-bisa aku kena marah nanti. Maaf."

Seribu yen Akutagawa lempar yang mengenai wajah sang kasir. Adik kelasnya ini pasti jengkel berat. Aneka toko yang mereka kunjungi pun menggunakan respons serupa seperti di supermarket–semua menolak, dan sekalinya ingin sepakat Akutagawa harus membayar berkali-kali lipat entah dengan apa, ketika uang telanjur kandas baik di dompet maupun saku celana.

"Ada taman kota di sana." Pergelangan tangan Akutagawa ditarik kencang oleh Dazai. Demi sekotak rokok Akutagawa telah bekerja keras. Besok Dazai pasti mengembalikan uang yang Akutagawa gunakan untuk membayar susu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Lepaskan aku."

"Napasmu tersengal-sengal begitu. Istirahatlah sebentar." Untuk memintanya duduk pun Dazai harus melibatkan sedikit kekerasan. Tas Akutagawa dirogoh cepat-cepat. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Akutagawa berutang nyawa pada seorang Dazai Osamu, dan dia terkesan janggal seperti di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Kau ini hanya orang yang menumpang. Jangan terlalu memedulikanku."

"Minumlah. Ini susu kambing. Bagus untuk penderita asma."

"A– Kali ini saja."

Sambil meneguk minumannya yang tidak Akutagawa nikmati setetes pun, mata hitam jelaganya melirik pada Dazai yang menggenggam ponsel. Jika melihat dari fragmen terkecil, sudah sedari di supermarket Dazai terus-menerus melakukannya. Akutagawa juga tak mau tahu apa yang Dazai sembunyikan. Kue stroberi, dua batang lilin beserta pemantik Akutagawa keluarkan, lantas ia menyalakan api membuat udara menjadi jingga yang terang.

"Merayakan ulang tahun di sini?" Cantik. Berkobar. Anggun. Cahaya lilin di awal Maret entah bagaimana menyita seluruh atensi Dazai. Padahal caranya menyala sama saja dengan parafin lain. Namun, perasaan Dazai tidak tertahankan setiap kali ia menatap ke dalam sinar penuh warna ini.

"Di taman kota pun tidak buruk. Kami memiliki banyak kenangan di sini."

"Dia suka merokok di sini?"

"Ya. Mevius."

"Asmamu kelihatannya berat. Hebat sekali kau belum mati, meskipun selama ini hidup dengan perokok berat." Mevius–merek yang dikenal luas bahkan oleh murid culun yang hanya tahu belajar. Dazai pernah mencobanya sekali, walaupun ia cenderung menyukai buatan sendiri yang menggunakan teh–murah sekaligus hemat uang saku.

"Mati karena asap rokoknya pun aku tidak peduli. Tanpa bau tembakau itu, malahan aku merasa tak mengenalinya. Dia adalah orang paling baik di dunia."

"Pffttt …. kapan aku bilang dia jahat, Akutagawa-_kun_?" Tawa ringan yang lolos dari bibirnya membuat Akutagawa tersipu. Di tengah keburaman ini semua justru jelas sekali, dan tidak ada yang berbatas menciptakan kedekatan yang sangat kental walaupun terbentuk dari sesaat.

"Terkadang Odasaku protes jika aku merokok. Calon dokter masa tidak menerapkan pola hidup sehat, katanya. Padahal awal-awal dia yang kebingungan kenapa aku memilih profesi tersebut. Tapi namanya juga Odasaku, pasti setelah itu mendukungku."

Lalu Dazai bercerita, lagi, lagi, lagi, dan Akutagawa yang sudah selesai mengenang mendengarkan Dazai tanpa ingin melepaskan potongan terkecilnya. Tentang Odasaku yang mengidap leukimia. Tentang Odasaku yang mengajaknya berkeliling dunia, meskipun mereka hanya berteduh di bawah pohon mangga. Tentang Odasaku yang menyukai kare pedas. Tentang Odasaku yang begini ... begitu ... segalanya berusaha Dazai rangkum dalam satu waktu.

Mungkin dibandingkan mata, jauh lebih tepat apabila Akutagawa mengatakan pemahaman mereka itu yang serupa. Mengenang tidak pernah cukup sekali saja bagi keduanya, dan menjadi demikian karena Dazai serta Akutagawa yang dipaksa berpisah selalu merasa tak ditinggalkan, setiap mengeja kenangan-kenangan tersebut.

Sedangkan untuk Dazai, kenangan lebih hidup ketika dibicarakan dengan seseorang yang mendengarnya yang juga memahami, senja di halaman belakang sekolah bukanlah semata-mata terdiri dari waktu dan pesona jingga, melainkan karena memiliki sebuah harga di mana hal tersebut didapatkan, dari yang tidak pernah sejenak.

"Setidaknya aku ingin Odasaku meninggal gara-gara leukimia, dibandingkan didorong dari atap. Permintaan sesederhana itu saja Dewa tidak mau mengabulkannya untukku."

"Permintaan, ya ..." Sepotong kue di mana kedua lilinnya masih menyala Akutagawa sodorkan ke arah Dazai. Sejenak mereka berpandangan. Kini Akutagawa tahu Dazai memang tidak dapat membaca pikiran.

"Katanya jika kau meniup lilin ulang tahun nanti permohonanmu terkabulkan."

"Tapi aku belum berulang tahun. Lagi pula bukankah perayaannya untuk orang yang kau kenang di halaman belakang sekolah?" Selama ini Akutagawa memang tidak menceritakan apa-apa. Membayangkan dirinya sendiri memberitahu bahwa ia berulang tahun, bukankah itu agak ... memalukan?

"Siapa juga yang mau mempermasalahkannya. Cepat tiup."

Hampir saja Akutagawa benar-benar ingin memberitahunya. Kedua lilin ditiup bersamaan membuat taman kota gelap gulita. Lampu jalan di samping bangku taman hanya sesekali memberi penerangan, tetapi sudah cukup untuk membuat Akutagawa tahu pemandangan seperti apa yang akan ia saksikan.

"Permohonanku tidak bisa tentang menginginkan Odasaku mati karena leukimia-nya. Karena itu, apa Akutagawa-_kun_ tak keberatan jika aku meminta besok ingin menemuimu lagi?"

"Hanya seperti itu?" Alis Akutagawa naik sebelah menandakan ketidakpahaman. Akibat gelap semua berubah samar. Namun, ini adalah yang terbaik terutama bagi Dazai usai rahasia kecilnya sedikit terungkap.

"Hari ini Akutagawa-_kun_ telah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Siapa sangka tanggal satu Maret ini, di halaman belakang sekolah ada seseorang yang berpikiran untuk melihat senja juga. Akutagawa-_kun_ bahkan berbaik hati tidak meminta uangmu dikembalikan. Lain waktu biarkan aku berutang lagi, deh."

"Sekali saja cukup. Besok kembalikan uangku."

"Iya, iya~ Memang hari ini kita lebih banyak sendiri-sendirinya. Tapi besok-besok ayo membuat banyak kenangan."

"Kuanggap sebagai ucapan sampai jumpa." Mungkin sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam. Kuenya Akutagawa berikan saja untuk Dazai–usai bercerita sebanyak dan selepas itu dengan suara yang berangsur-angsur sesak, siapa tahu Dazai lapar ditambah lagi ia meninggalkan dompet di rumah.

"Bukan selamat tinggal?"

"Pasti kau tahu kenapa aku menggunakan ucapan itu."

"Tak akan kuucapkan karena kelihatannya kau sangat malu. Omong-omong bukan kalimat 'selamat tinggal', karena memang aku memahaminya. Sebagai gantinya lupakan soal wajah menangisku. Nanti fansku cemburu, karena mereka belum pernah melihatnya sedangkan kau sudah."

Meskipun salah satunya belum memberitahu letak kelas mereka di lantai berapa, atau dapatkah bertandang sewaktu istirahat tiba, baik Akutagawa maupun Dazai tidaklah perlu memusingkannya. Selama jingga lembayung itu ada dan mereka ingat orang-orang yang meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan terlahir dari senja, karena keindahan manusia selalu dekat dengan kata sesaat walaupun hidup untuk puluhan tahun yang satu tahunnya berjumlah 365, keduanya pasti bertemu lagi.

"Kalau besok tidak apa-apa, 'kan, untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, Akutagawa-_kun_? Aku sudah tak bisa mengatakannya kepada Odasaku soalnya."

* * *

_Bukan kepada malam pula ia beristirahat._

_Seluruh dan segenap hari-hari mereka yang masih bersama._

_Sisa harum tembakau yang meninggali jiwanya._

_Ia tak akan kehilangan masa-masa lalu itu._

_Begitu pun hari ini dan esoknya yang pasti berpijar,_

**_karena ia sudah bersama lagi._**

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Udah lama banget ya enggak kemari~ aku sebenernya masih ngetik fic meski pas awal masuk kuliah emang ada masalah. tapi buat event yang di-publishnya itu udah disepakati tanggal 7 maret (dan aku ga nulis buat fandom bsd meski ada idenya, tapi bakal terlalu panjang dan mepet). dibandingkan fic ini aku lebih suka yang tahun lalu sih ya nyeritain AkuAtsu. awalnya fic ini cuma pengen kubuat sampe akutagawa sama dazai pulang ke rumah masing2 abis selesai liat senja, tapi kurasa terlalu cepet dan gantung. mungkin fic ini membosankan banget ya? bener2 fokus mengenang soalnya walaupun bagian dazai kurang aku sorot, karena ya tokoh utamanya akutagawa wkwkw.

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
